


Getaway Car

by timexturner



Category: Hiddleswift (memories), Taylor Swift - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: Tom buys Taylor's new album to support her, but doing that brings back memories of the summer of 2016.





	Getaway Car

I knew my ex, Taylor, had released her new album. I decided to pick it up to support her. She was a good singer and a good friend. We ended on good terms so I didn't think I would be referenced on her album... 

Until I saw the song getaway car. 

I sat in my car, my new puppy with me. I pet her head. I put the CD in. Ugh, I feel so old getting a CD... I chuckled at my joke and turned it to number 9 and listened 

When the song played I was brought back to our fling in the summer of 2016. Everyone thinking it was a publicity stunt, that ridiculous I love T.S shirt, the places we went, the fun times we had. The first time we met. That gala. Dancing like fools. I chuckled at the memories. They seem so far away now. The rock where the paparazzi took pictures of us kissing and then both our fandoms freaking out the very next day. She wanted to leave Calvin, she explained this to me when we ended it. She explained that we could never work. It was just too much for both of us. I wouldn't say I was a rebound. I don't even know if I truly loved her. I mean, yes I loved her as a friend but, I was too old for her. Even though age doesn't matter to either of us. I wanted more, for us to be public, but she didn't agree. I understood. I mean the paparazzi follows her EVERYWHERE! They wouldn't ever leave us the fuck alone when we went out. It was probably for the best that we broke up. I heard she's dating Joe Alwyn now. Good man Joe is... 

I hope she's happy now. 

I smiled as my puppy got in my lap and started licking my face. I chuckled. " at least I know you'll never leave me." I smiled as I pet my puppy, she barked happily " oh really? You think we should? Okay, but I'm telling her it was your idea" I chuckled as I got my phone out and dialed her number. It rang until it went to voice mail. 

" hey, Taylor, it's Tom, just listened to your new album, it was good. I just... I just called to say thank you. Thank you for those memories. We had a blast. We'll always have that getaway car huh?" I said chuckling " I hope your happy. You deserve to be happy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay? K bye" I ended the call. I looked at my puppy. " what do you say we listen to the rest?" The puppy barked as I went to the first song and listened to the whole album.

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely how I feel tom would act if he heard Taylors song getaway car. Not mad but rather happy with what they had at the time and hoping that she is happy now.


End file.
